


A stormy night

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angst, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Scared Harry, Stomy nights, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: During a stormy night, Liam looks after his little Harry





	A stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lirry story for everyone to enjoy x

A loud bang woke Liam up in the middle of the night, it had started to thunder and lightning outside with heavy rain. Liam just sighed, a little annoyed that he had been woken up in the middle of the night. But before he could go back to sleep, he suddenly heard a cry from the other room, his little Harry sounded like he had been woken up from the thunder as well, he hated all the scary sounds so Liam went straight to his little.

Liam found Harry in his cot, crying his eyes out at the the storm outside, he wore his onesie and had his teddies around him but that didn't seem to give him any comfort to the scary storm. "Oh angel." Liam said calmly he picked up the crying baby. Harry just grasped onto his daddy wanting to find comfort from the storm.

"Daddy, daddy I'm scared." Harry whimpered as Liam shushed him. "Baby, it'll be ok, the storm can't hurt you." Liam said as he took Harry to his bedroom and sat on the bed. The little kept crying as a flash of lightning dominated the room. Liam tried to calm Harry down, thinking a warm bottle of milk may help. 

Liam went downstairs and made up a bottle of warm milk, adding a little vanilla to help the boy be put back asleep. He went back upstairs and sat Harry on his lap. "Here we are Harry, some milk will make it all better." Liam said calmly as Harry looked at his daddy for a moment before latching onto the nipple, slowly drinking the milk. 

Liam held his little close, humming a song as Harry feed, feeling comfort from his daddy. He loved the milk as it made tummy happy. When he had finished with the milk, Liam held him close as another flash of lighting came. Harry whimpered as Liam held him close. "Daddy, why is it so loud?" Harry said a few tears coming back.

"Harry, sometimes thunder and lighting have an argument and all the loud noises are just them trying to work it out." Liam said remembering his mother telling him the same thing when he was a kid. This seemed to help he little as he calmed down, laying his head on Liam. "Will it hurt us?" Harry asked innocently as Liam smiled.

"No the storm can never hurt you, because daddy is here to keep it away, daddy will always keep it away so you can safe, no matter what." Liam said and there Harry felt safe. He smiled at his daddy as he hugged him one more time, feeling safe from the evil storm. "Love you daddy." Harry whispered. "Love you too baby, more then anything in the world." Liam said as he noticed Harry was becoming more calmer by the second.

Liam held him for a while, humming into his ears as the Little was lulled into sleep. The daddy felt an overwhelming urge to protect this little boy from all the evil in the world, give his own life for his little. When Harry was finally asleep, full of peace, Liam took Harry to his bed, tucking him in before laying next to him, holding him close in his arms. "Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams." Liam whispered kissing his temple. Liam soon feel asleep afterwards, holding Harry close as the two forgot about the storm outside and had a peaceful night sleep, both with the most important person in the world beside them.


End file.
